


Never Harm Cecilia

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. James Hook always tries to protect Cecilia, but things don't always go as planned.  Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Letter, Living Pictures, Count de Chauvin, etc.





	Never Harm Cecilia

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

''I'm always going to protect you,'' Captain Hook said to Cecilia. He smiled after he approached his harpsichord. ''I will protect you from traps. I'll protect you from my enemies. You will never be harmed, Cecilia,'' he said. Captain Hook sat by the harpsichord before he performed. He began to sing. 

Captain Hook's vocals varied with emotions and songs. There were happy expressions with many tears. He sounded cute occasionally. His vocals became high-pitched. 

Cecilia winced. She concealed her ears during all vocals. Tears formed in her eyes as she endured earaches. Cecilia suffered while Captain Hook continued to sing. 

 

THE END


End file.
